An Unexpected Life: My Story
by HBell
Summary: Luke's wife leaves three years ago, and leaves something behind. Chapter seven: The End, is up. It a Brucas and Naley. I know it's short but please read and review.
1. Missing Wife

An Unexpected Life: My One Tree Hill Story

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or the characters.

Chapter One: Missing Wife

Nathan, Haley, Luke, Peyton, and Brooke all decided to attend the same college. In the beginning of their freshman year, Haley introduced Luke to her Biology partner, Heather Cole. A fellow freshman, Heather, could have been Brooke's twin sister, the only few differences being Heather had curly instead of straight brown hair, and was a whole inch shorter. Nathan and other fellow students often got the two girls confused.

Luke suddenly found himself falling head-over-heals in love, and after six months of dating Luke asked Heather to marry him, by the end of the sophomore year the two were hitched. The couple then moved into the same apartment complex as Nathan and Haley, only three doors away.

The marriage, which Luke and everyone else thought was going well, ended only a year into it, when Luke woke up one night to find Heather out of bed, when Luke got up to check on her he noticed all her belongings gone and a note hanging on the bedroom door.

_Dearest Luke,_

_I am so sorry; I don't know what else to say. I love you, I do. But I, I just don't belong here any more. You deserve much more than what I can give you. I have filled for divorce and I will have my lawyer send you the papers. Please Luke, I know you don't want this, but I have to more on with my life and so do you. I know you will try to look for me, put please don't. Tell Nathan, Haley and the rest of the gang, that I am so sorry and that I will miss all of them so much. I will miss you the most. I will always love you, and Luke, I'm sorry._

_Heather_

_P.s. I will send a truck to pick up the rest of my belongs._

* * *

Two years have passed since Luke found the note from Heather, and the divorce papers and the truck have never showed up. So Luke asked a Judge to anole the marriage.

Luke moved in with Nathan and Haley a month after Heather left and is still living with them. He and Nathan are now playing for the Lakers and Luke has finally got up the nerve to start dating again. The good news is that is new girl friend knows everything about his past; she is after all his old high school girlfriend, Brooke.

* * *

In the next chapter, another year has passes Luke and Brooke are happily married, and expecting their first child in two months. Then two police officers show up at the Scott's door. What happens when Luke founds out that something bad has happened to Heather, and she left something very important behind.


	2. News

Chapter Two: News

Three years have come and gone. Luke's life is nothing like he imagined, I mean come on the dudes on his second marriage, he has a baby on the way, he hasn't heard from his first wife in three years, and he is still living with his brother. And with Nathan, Haley, their twin daughters (Aimee and Katelyn Scott, 2 years old), Luke, and Brooke all living in one four bedroom house things can get a little hectic. And with Haley (5 months) and Brooke (7 months) pregnant, and Nathan and Luke out off town for the weekend for a game, things are about to get a lot more hectic.

* * *

On Thursday, Heather Cole was on her way to work at a New York City book store, when a semi truck pulled out in front off her causing her to swerve and hit another car, in about thirty second the accident was a six car pill up. Killing three of the drivers and putting the three others in critical condition. Heather and the other two surviving drivers where air lifted to a near by hospital. Although Heather survived the crash she was left in a comma.

* * *

Saturday, two days later, Haley was up and was getting breakfast ready for her two daughters while Brooke was in the shower.

"Brooke, hurry up, breakfast almost ready!" Haley yelled down the hall towards the direction of the bath room.

"Yeah, Haley, I'm getting ready now!" Brooke yelled back.

'That could take another hour or two' Haley thought. Haley then heard a knock at the front door. She looked at her watch "It's only 7 o'clock, who could that be." She asked her self out loud and walk towards the door. When she opened the door she found two police officers stand there. "Hello?"

"Oh, Hello miss, we're looking for..." the officer paused to look at he's note pad "...an Lucas Scott."

"He's out of town right now. Can I help you with something?" Haley asked confused why the police would want to talk to her brother in-law.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Officer Neff and this is my partner Officer Burns, where with the New York City Police. We really need to talk to Mr. Scott."

"Well, his in Florida right now at a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, Luke and my husband, Nathan both play basketball from the Lakers." Haley answered

"You mean the Scott brothers?"

"Yeah, why, what is this about?" Haley asked. At this point Brooke walks to the door.

"Haley, who is it?" Brooke asks then sees the two officers standing there. "Ah, what's going on here Haley?"

"These two officers are looking for Luke." Haley answered

"Luke? Why?" Brooke asks the officers.

"We just need to talk to him. And who are you?"

"This is my sister-in-law, Luke's wife." Haley answered before Brooke could say any thing.

"You're..." The officer looks at his note pad again. "...Heather Scott?"

"No. That's Luke's first wife... I'm Brooke Scott." She pauses a moment then asks "Wait, what does this have to do with Heather?"

"She...Heather was in a really mad car accident on Thursday and she is now in a coma... We need to talk to him about his daughter..." He looks at the note pad again. "...Hannah Scott."


	3. What am I going to do?

Chapter Three: What am I going to do?

Two hours have gone by since the police told Haley and Brooke about what happened to Heather. And surprised the two, with new information about Heather having a daughter and the girl's birth certificate had Lucas down as the father. The officers also told the two that Hannah had no other family besides Luke that could take her, and that she was in temporary custody of a social worker, Rory Funk, from the New York City Social Services Office, and since Luke never knew about the girl, a blood test would have to be done so that they can prove Lucas Scott is the father.

Brooke of course, had no objections about a blood test being done on Hannah and Luke, saying "If we are going to take this girl into our home, she better be Lucas's or she's not coming." She spat to Haley. Brooke by this time was so upset that she could barley get out the words when she called the airlines to make arrangements to fly from Los Angles to Orlando to meet Lucas and Nathan, then to fly from Orlando to New York City. "God Damn itâ€this is going to be a hell of a long flight... Haley, call Peyton to watch the girls because there no way in hell that I'm flying by my self, you're coming with me." Haley knew better than to protest, so she picked up her cell phone and called Peyton's number.

After Haley called Peyton, she called Luke to tell him in the most gentle way what was going on.

By the time Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan got to New York City it was five in the morning. And six o'clock by the time they arrived at the hospital. (Lets add no sleep, two pregnant hormonal woman, and two very worn out/ cranky/ confused brothers, that equals too, doctors worst nightmare...right?)

The four of them walked up to the first floor receptionist. "Hello, I'm sorry, visiting hour aren't until seven."

Brooke getting really irritated, walked up to her and yelled "Look lady, I really don't want to be here, but we are here to see Heather Scott, so unless you want to loose an eye tell us what room she's in." Nathan quickly crabbed Brooke and pulled her back from the desk. "Ohm, sorry about that, pregnant woman you know... hormonal, Ohm, we just few along way to get here, and we really need to check on Heather Scott...she was in a car accident on Thursday." Nathan said as nicely as he could, getting glared at by his wife and sister-in-law for the statement.

The receptionist look at her computer then started typing "What was the name, again?"

"Heather Scott." Nathan answered

"Ohm, yes we have a Scott in the ISU, but you have to be family to see her."

"We are." Nathan answered.

The receptionist pulled out some name tags from her desk "Since you're here before visiting hours you will have to wear these, can I please get your names."

"Nathan Scott...Haley Scott...Lucas Scott...and Brooke Scott." Nathan answered giving the woman time to right each name down.

"Okay, she's on the third floor in ICU unit five" she said handing them the name tags.

"Thank you and sorry about a sister-in-law." Nathan said, getting another glared from Brooke.

Up in the ISU. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke where in the waited room while Luke talked to Heather's doctor. Thirty minutes later Luke walked into the room. The Three stood up. Luke took a deep breath "The doctor told me that Heather received ten broken bones, and a serious blow to the head, which has left her in a coma and a lot of brain damage, he doesn't believe that she will ever wake up. He also told me the only reason that she alive now is because the have her on life support." He took another deep breath then continued "He told we that I need to make a decision on weather or not to take her off it." Luke broke down then and there, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands. Brooke knelt beside him and placed her arms around him and pulled him towards her as much as she could with out swashing her pregnant belly. "What am I going to do?" Luke cried. "Shh, baby, Shh, it will be okay, we'll figure it out." Brooke said tring her best to comfort her husband. Nathan and Haley both did as Brooke did and knelt down beside Luke and held him.


	4. MommyMommy

Chapter Four: Mommy...Mommy

After Haley and Brooke left the hospital around nine o'clock to go get a hotel room, Heather's doctor with two other women walked into the waiting room to find Luke and Nathan sleeping. "Mr. Scott?" the doctor said, while Luke just moaned "Mr. Scott?" he said a little loader, this time waking both Nathan and Luke up.

"Dr. Thomas." Luke answered.

"Mr. Scott, this is Rory Funk and Missy Ebert. Ms. Funk is with the New York Social Services Office, and Mrs. Ebert is Hannah's baby sitter." The Doctors introduced them.

Luke shook their hands "I'm Lucas Scott, you can call me Luke, and this is my brother Nathan Scott." Nathan shook their hands as well.

"Sorry to disturb you gentlemen, I knew you have a lot on your minds right now, but I need to speck with you about Hannah." Rory said to them.

Luke lost his balance but was caught by Nathan "Oh, yeah... you have to understand that I just found out about having a daughter...I'm still in a little bit of shock."

"Mr. Scott... You need to know that Heather found out that she was pregnant after she moved here, she just didn't know how to tell you." Missy answered.

Before Luke could start in a Missy about what he thought, Nathan asked Rory "What do you need us to do?"

"Um, well firth of all, I need to have a paternity test done between Luke and Hannah to prove that he's the girl's father."

"That's fine." Luke answered.

"Alright, Mr. Scoot I need you to come with me and I will have my nurse draw some blood." Dr. Thomas stated, as he lead Luke out of the waiting room leaving Nathan with missy and Rory.

"So. Heather didn't know she was pregnant when she left my bother?" Nathan asked Missy.

"No, Heather just wanted out of the marriage...as I said before, she didn't find out she was pregnant until she moved to New York."

"She should have called some one. She should have told Luke that she was pregnant..."

"Alright that enough... what's done, is done; right now we need to focus on Hannah."

Rory butted in. "Speaking of we need to go get her from your husband." She said to Missy.

"Wait why does her husband have Hannah?" Nathan asked before Rory and Missy left.

"Because my husband and I was baby sitting Hannah when Heather was in the car accident. And Ms. Funk thought it would be best to leave Hannah with someone she knows."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, we will be back in about an hour with Hannah and some of her stuff from Heather's apartment."

"That's fine, my wife and Brooke will be back by then." At that Rory and Missy left and Nathan was left by himself until Luke came back.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, they said the results should be back shortly." Luke informed his brother.

At eleven o'clock Rory and Missy finally came back. When the walked into the waiting room Luke was pacing. "Sorry it took us so long...Missy want to give Hannah a bath before we brought here to you guys." Rory said. "Mr. Scott, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Hannah." She said motioning to Missy about five feet behind her holding the little girl. As Luke walked towards Missy, Rory continued talking "Dr. Thomas caught us in the hall and said that the blood sample matched and that you are her father."

Luke looked at the little girl in front of him, about 2 ½ years old, beautiful curly brown hair like her mothers, and the most beautiful blue eyes like his. "Hey Hannah, I know you don't know me, but I'm your daddy, and if you don't mind I would like to get to know you, is that okay?"

After a couple of minutes and Missy said it was okay the little girl spoke "You're my daddy?"

"Yeah. I am."

Missy put Hannah down so that she was standing on her feet. "Otay." She walked over closer to Luke and hugged his leg. "Is mommy gonna be otay?"

"I don't know." Luke answered sad as he bent down and hugged his daughter

After about a minute Hannah heard footsteps behind her and turned around her eyes lite up as she ran towards the woman walking into the waiting room "Mommy...Mommy."


	5. Family

Chapter Five: Family

Hannah ran as fast as she could to the woman in front of her "Mommy!" The woman didn't respond, she was busy talking to another lady. When Hannah reached the lady and clutched onto her leg "Mommy! I missed you!" The woman looked down at the small girl confused. "Ah, hi, sorry sweaty, I'm not your mommy, sorry, what's your name?" The little girl looked up as the woman spoke to her softly "Hannah" At the moment the woman looked around the room, and she spotted the group "Lucas, is this her?" Luke shock his head yes.

Luke stared at Brooke with his daughter attached to her leg and Haley standing beside them. He forgot how much Brooke and Heather looked alike 'this is going to break Hannah's heart' he walked towards the three. "Hannah, I would like you to meet your step-mom, this is Brooke." Luke told his daughter as gently as possible as he bent down and picked her up.

"Hey sweaty, I know your hurting, and I know you want your mommy, but if it helps, I am your step-mommy and I would like it very much if I could get to know you." Brooke said softly to the small girl in her husbands arms. Hannah looked at Brooke up and down. "You not mommy?" the girl cried. "No baby I am not your real mommy."

Haley and Nathan were no beside the three. Hannah looked at Haley still crying "Who are you?" Haley looked at the girl not sure of what to say "This is Haley, she your aunt." Luke answered "And the man beside her is my brother, your Uncle Nathan."

Hannah looked at Brooke "Why are you and Aunt Haley fat?" all four adults started laughing then Brooke answered "Your Aunt Haley and I are going to have babies." "Realwe?" Hannah asked looking wided-eyed at Brooke's belly "Yeah, you are going to have a little brother, and a little girl cousin." Luke answered "Would you like that?" "Yes." Hannah said shyly

Rory and Missy walked up to the group "Well we got to get going. Hannah if it's alright with you, you're going to stay with your Dad and Brooke okay." The girl looked at Luke than at Brooke "Alright" The Rory looked at Brooke and Luke "Alls I need you to do is sign some papers and then your all set." Luke handed Hannah to Brooke and fallowed Rory to the table in the middle of the waiting room where she pulled some papers from the beg flipped to the third page and had Lucas sign the line on the bottom. "Alright, Mr. Scott call if you guys need anything. We did pack most of her belongings and brought some of her toys, but you will have to get the rest." "Thank you, for all your help." Luke said shaking her and Missy's hands, and then he walked back over to his family.

About an hour later Nathan and Haley had taken Hannah out to eat and then went to the Hotel for sleep. Luke and Brooke went to the cafeteria and then went back to the waiting room to wait to here from Dr. Thomas. The doctor came in about twenty minutes later.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Luke and Brooke both stood up "Hey Doc, has there been any change on Heather's condition?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm sorry, there has not, have you guys come to a decision on weather or not to continue life support?"

"Ah..."


	6. Help

Chapter 6: Help

"Ah...Yeah we have...If there is nothing more anyone can do, we want the machines turned off." Luke said in a soft but hearable voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Alright, I will just need you to sign some paper work."

An hour after Heather died; Luke and Brooke took a Taxi to the Hotel. When they got to the room Luke went over to Hannah who was sleeping on a bed. "Hannah sweetie, wake up." The little girl woke at the sound of her father's voice. "Sweetie, daddy needs to tell you some thing very important, okay?" Luke said with Brooke, Nathan, and Haley now behind him.

"Otay."

"Your mommy...ah...your mommy has gone to heaven...She went to be with God and all the angles." Luke said with tires falling down his checks."

"Will she come back?"

"No, honey, I sorry but mommy can't come back." Luke posed to wipe his tires. "She went to Heaven so she wouldn't be in any more pain."

"So Mommy is better now?" Hannah said softly as she started to cry.

"Yeah, Mommy fells better now." Luke posed again but this time he turn and grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her close to him and then faced Hannah "I know that she can't replace your Mommy Hannah, but if it's okay with you Brooke would like to be your new Mommy, is that okay?"

Hannah looked up at Brooke still crying and stood up on the bed and hugged her. "I want me Mommy." Brooke gasped in surprise. "I know baby, I know, but I'm here for you, okay." Brooke answered sadly keeping up Hannah as best as she could and placing her on her hip so that her belly wasn't squished, as Hannah started to cry harder.

A haft in hour later Brooke had finally gotten Hannah to fall asleep in her arms. "Help" Brooke said to Luke she was tired, holding Hannah and the baby weight was getting to her. Luke walked over and took Hannah letting her head rest on his shoulders and carried her to the taxi down stairs followed by every one else. They were going home.

An hour later Luke, Brooke, a still sleeping Hannah, Nathan, and Haley were on a plane back to California. Luke had arranged for Heather's body to be flown back to California on a later flight, and then to be buried at a local cemetery.

Hannah didn't wake up until they arrived in Kansas City to change planes. She started crying right away. "Mommy...Mommy." She ran to Brooke and grabbed her leg. Brooke had to hold the rest on the way home.


	7. The End

Thank you every one for all the reviews, I really appreciate the feed back.

Chapter Seven: The End

Brooke sat down on her and Luke's bed and put her feet up. She wanted do badly to rest. She had finally gotten Hannah to fall asleep for the first time all week in her own bed. The passed week had been rough on every one.

When they got back from New York, Hannah would not let Brooke out of her sight, a week later at Heather's funeral, Hannah would not let any one but Brooke or Lucas touch her. Hannah didn't even cry at all at the funeral, she just sat on Luke's lap and stared at the closed casket and let her eyes wonder around her room as she looked at the small group of people standing around her.

Peyton was staring at the Scott resident to help out. Brooke had asked her to stay a couple of weeks to help watch the three kids. After about a week, Haley and Nathan's two year old girls, Aimee and Katelyn, got used to Hannah and started playing with her, finally. This was a blessing for Brooke and Lucas, because play time let them have some alone time.

A month later

Luke was so thankful that Brooke was so understand and so great with Hannah, that he (with the help of Haley and Peyton) bought her a mothers ring.

"Honey it's beautiful." Brooke said admiring the four stone ring. "But why is there four?"

"Well, the two stones in the middle are our birthstones, the one next to mine is Hannah's, and the one next to yours is our baby's." Luke answered.

"Oh, Luke I love it." Brooke said butting it on the right hand ring finger. "But, I love you more." She continued and kissed him passionately.

After about five minutes the kiss ended "And when we have more kids we can add them on that ring too." Luke stated smiling.

"Not 'when,' sweetheart, 'if' we have more kids...our two kids plus Nathan and Haley's three is already going to be a hand full." Brooke corrected. They both started laughing.

"We could always get a bigger house and a couple of nanny's." Luke said taking another jewelry box from his pocket handing it to Brooke. "Nathan and I know how much you and Haley like living together, and we will need more room with five kids under one rough." Luke said smiling ear to ear, Brooke month dropped. "With the help from Peyton, Nathan and I found well a mansion, if has eight bedrooms all with walk-in closets, five bathrooms, a family and a living room, a den and a library, a large foyer where the stair case is, a large kitchen with a walk-in panty and a breakfast nook, and large attic and full basement, a large dinning room. Out side it has a huge back yard, a smiling pool, a four car garage, and a small guest house." Brooke was at a loose for words. "Oh, and did I mention in the basement is a very large game room and a laundry room, and it has a gym area." Luke passed making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "And Hon don't worry with selling this house and all four of us living there, we can afford it, and Nathan took Haley out to dinner to tell her... And oh, I almost forgot, Peyton is going to rent the guest house for us."

After a minute of letting it all sink in Brooke asked "When can we move in?"

"The movers will be here tomorrow."

"Do you have any more surprises or can go call your mom?"

"Yeah one more thing." Luke walked out of the room for a couple of minutes, and came back in with a cake and Hannah following him. "Happy Birthday, Brooke. We love you."

Hannah walked up to Brooke and gave her a huge and a kiss "I luv you mommy." Brooke started to cry, she had forgotten her own birthday.

"I... love you... two so much." Brooke said starting to cry harder letting her hormones get the best of her.

Two weeks after moving Brooke gave birth to a boy, Hayden Matthew Scott.

Haley follow a month and a haft later also have a boy, William James Scott.

The End

Think you guys so much for reading. I may try a sequel but right now I am working another OTH fan fiction. Review and tell me what you thought about this sorry and if you think I should do a sequel or not.


End file.
